peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
My Birthday Party
My Birthday Party is the 50th episode of the first season and the 50th episode overall. Discription Wikipedia® - It is Peppa's birthday, and Peppa wakes very early so as to miss as little as possible of her special day. Channel 5 - It's Peppa Pig's birthday today. Peppa wakes up very early so she doesn't waste any of her special day. Summary Waking everyone up. Peppa wakes up early, excited about the fact that it's her birthday today. She wakes her brother, George, to show her excitement and they agree to wake up their parents. Peppa and George give Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig a shock by waking them up at 5 o-clock in the morning, which is "very late". Peppa explains that 5 o-clock is "late" because the "whole day" is going, and her parents decide to get her birthday started. Getting Presents. Peppa and her family go downstairs and Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and George give Peppa her birthday present. She receives a dolls dress, which she decides to put on Teddy. Daddy Pig is surprised to find that Teddy is a girl (which Peppa takes as an obvious fact). After "Teddy" says Thank you, Peppa realizes that her friends are coming for a party, and her Daddy is doing a magic show! Daddy instructs Peppa to introduce him as "The Amazing Mysterio" to make no one know it's him. Peppa's Party/The Magic Show! The doorbell rings and Peppa's friends arive; Candy Cat, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit and Pedro Pony. After wishing Peppa a happy birthday, the friends go into the living room to see the magic show. Daddy Pig reminds Peppa what to call him, but Peppa spoils it by calling him "Magic Daddy" instead. "Magic Daddy" represents his first trick by making Teddy (still in its dress) appear in his hat. He then represents his next trick with with the help of Suzy. He asks Suzy to pick one of 3 balls (red, yellow and blue) while his back is turned. He finished the trick by saying all three colours, which Peppa directly points out. The Birthday Cake Magic Daddy's last trick involves turning the light off. Everyone closes their eyes and says the magic words... and Peppa's Banana Cake appears!!! After blowing the candles out, Peppa remarks that this is her best birthday ever!!! Quotes Daddy Pig: What time is it? :Peppa: It's very late. :Daddy Pig: It's 5 o-clock in the morning! :Peppa: Yes, the whole day is going! Daddy Pig: (...) I didn't know Teddy was a girl teddy. :Peppa: Oh daddy! Of course Teddy is a girl! :"Teddy": I love my new dress! Thank you everyone! Daddy Pig: Remember what you have to say Peppa. "Ladies and Gentlemen... Introducing... The Amazing Mysterio. :Peppa: Ok Daddy! Ladies and Gentlemen... er... it's Magic Daddy! "Magic Daddy": Ok Suzy, here are 3 balls. Red, yellow and blue. You have to secretly choose one while my back is turned. Have you chosen one? :Suzy: Yes. :"Magic Daddy": Abracadabra... you chose... Yellow! :Suzy: No. :"Magic Daddy": Abracadabra... Blue! :Suzy: No. :"Magic Daddy": Abracadabra... Red! :Suzy: Yes! It is red! :Everyone: Hurray! :Peppa: Silly Magic Daddy! You said all three colors! :Daddy Pig: Shh Peppa! Don't tell everyone! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes